


Nothing Sweet And Soft, Lasts Forever

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [52]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Faith wonders how much longer these moments will last for them.





	Nothing Sweet And Soft, Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For sewn on dreamwidth, to [picture prompt](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=359).

Nothing that is soft and sweet lasts forever. Faith knows this well enough, its something that she has learned through hard lessons throughout her life.

She understands Buffy's mind well enough that she appreciates soft and sweet when darker things are closing in around you. And Faith has tried her hardest to be affectionate and let those richer moments happen with Buffy.

She's tried, knows that Buffy is trying to make it work as well.

As she kisses Buffy's battle bruised wrists lightly, Faith wonders for how much longer they will stay together. 

How long these easy and gooey moments will last.


End file.
